


boring White Day

by gougeous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gougeous/pseuds/gougeous
Summary: "Satoshi, you still gonna spend White Day with that yellow mouse this year?" Gou asked casually while checking his phone on the chair."Pika!" the yellow mouse which had been mentioned jumped onto Satoshi's shoulder and used nuzzle against his cheek, as if swearing ownership.Gou's sea-like blue eyes darkened, he focused on Hibanny's soft big ears. "Then I'll have to spend this White Day with this cute little bro.""You ... seem a little disappointed?"
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	boring White Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [无聊的白色情人节](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154277) by [gougeous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gougeous/pseuds/gougeous). 



> transition of 无聊的白色情人节

"Satoshi, you still gonna spend White Day with that yellow mouse this year?" Gou asked casually while checking his phone on the chair.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse which had been mentioned jumped onto Satoshi's shoulder and used nuzzle against his cheek, as if swearing ownership.

Gou's sea-like blue eyes darkened, he focused on Hibanny's soft big ears. "Then I'll have to spend this White Day with this cute little bro."

"You ... seem a little disappointed?"

That feeling again, why every time he talk to him it feels like a fever?

It’s hot, his ears are hot, and his face is hot.

Gou twisted his head aside, not wanting anyone to see his blushing face.

"I'm not disappointed!" Gou glared at Satoshi and took his bag on the back. "I and HIbanny will go talk to Professor Sakuragi first, and you can keep packing. HIbanny, Let ’s go!"

When Satoshi finished packing his things and came out of the room, the institute was unusually quiet. He took every step carefully and even asked Pikachu to go in front of him, for fear that someone would jump out and give him an unexpected White Day surprise. There is no one outside the institute as well. Satoshi suspected that it is the ghost festival today.

He walked around the institute without seeing anyone. Finally, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

Everyone and Gou were on the bus on the other side of the road.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! sorry! I'll be right here!" Satoshi used agility.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!"

After apologizing to the people on the bus, Satoshi took the empty space next to Gou and then looked at the roses and chocolate in Gou's hands in confuse.

"Uh ... this rose is yours. It's a ticket to the White Day exhibition today. Professor Sakuragi gave it to us. Don't lose it. Chocolate ... is a gift I prepared for everyone. This one is yours, your favourite strawberry flavour. "Gou stuffed everything to Satoshi. "And your breakfast, sandwiches and milk, and Pokémon drinks for Pikachu."

There were sparkles in Satoshi and Pikachu‘s eyes when they saw food.

"Thank you!"

"Pikapika!"

On the way to the exhibition, except that Professor Sakuragi had been persuading Koharu to go to this White Day exhibition with everyone otherwise no one would take care of her at home, Gou's attention is draw by how Satoshi describing the quietness exaggeratedly, Gou looked at this silly boy with a breath of laughter. Before he knew this boy, he hadn't experienced such joy. Although Koharu is also a friend, she is not like Satoshi. He didn't feel this when he was with Koharu

Gou Staring of Satoshi's sleeping face, he doesn’t know what this feeling is, this is too complicated for a ten-year-old child.

"Ah !!!" Koharu's scream broke Gou's contemplation, "Wanpachi, you are a dog !!! You can't eat chocolate !!!"

"Wanpa?"

"Everyone wake up! Wake up! We are arrived at a Scenic spot! You can get out of the car and pee."

"Not that." Professor Sakuragi whispered.

"Oh! The 2020 Kanto WhiteDay exhibition is here, everyone can get off the car, and you can see a lot of brilliant Pokémon love stories inside! Of course! There are also human love stories! Have fun and enjoy this experience! "

After the they entered, Satoshi pulled Gou to the Pokémon area.

"Wow! Butterfree!!!"

"Ahhhhhhh Lucario!!!"

"So many Pikachu!!!"

"Pikapika!"

Gou could only follow Satoshi, he doesn’t even have time to take a picture.

Even before lunch, Satoshi and Gou finished the Pokemon area.But the point is that Satoshi's mind is not in Pokemon's love stories at all, but in ...

Pokémon.

And order not to keep Satoshi shouting being hungry, Gou forced Satoshi to visit the Pokemon area again, and explained to him the touching love between Pokemon seriously.

"It's good to spend a lifetime with the person you like." Satoshi said looking at Gou through the corner of his eyes .

"Do you like somebody?" Gou also looked at Satoshi through the corner of his eyes as well.

"I'm not that stupid to tell you that I already had a crush on someone." Satoshi turned around and looked at Pikachu lying on the railing, unable to restrain the smile on his face.

"well, i think you were being stupid just now..." Gou said calmly, trying to ignore his crazy beating heart.

After lunch, the two boys went into a state of nothing to do.

"Gou, you are very weird today, on White Day." Satoshi said suddenly.

"Ah? Ah ... I'm not behaving weird. What do you say, Hibanny?." Gou bit his tongue and looked nervously at Hibanny.

He didn't understand why Satoshi ask him this, he didn't do anything weird.

"Why don't you go catch some Pokémon today? See, there are a lot of Luvdisc over there." Satoshi naturally put his arm around Gou’s shoulder.

HIs brain was chaotic, all he could feel was the weight on his shoulders and the blood rushing to his face and ears. The feeling of fever this time is stronger than usual. What is this feeling like? Gou looked at Satoshi with a smile and he thought, but this problem is too complicated for a ten-year-old child.

"Newa ..." Hibanny shrugged. Gou became calm again and held the Hibanny in his hand. "Professor Sakuragi said no catching today."

"Pika?" Pikachu suddenly grabbed Satoshi's boutonniere and looked at Gou.

"Free cotton candy in love street？！"

Satoshi pulled Gou to Love Street but he regretted it soon. So many people are waiting in line for the cotton candy.

"forget this ..." Satoshi muttered, holding Pikachu.

"chu ..." Pikachu was also disappointed.

"Then let's take a look at the Love Street exhibition." Gou suggested.

"Well? We don't seem to have been here yet. Is this about love between people?" Satoshi was excited when he heard that there was somewhere to pass the time.

"Yup." Gou smiled and went into the exhibition hall with Satoshi.

"White Day is so boring!" Satoshi sighed while watching the romance movie on the screen.

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend."

"You do?" Satoshi looked at Gou dissatisfied.

"No, I barely have any friends, let alone female ones, just Koharu ... But Satoshi, you have traveled with so many female companions, and you are single ..." Gou joked awkwardly.

"Gou, what is love?" Satoshi suddenly interrupted Gou and asked.

"Attraction between two people like hyper-gravity or magnet, as it is said in the movie." Gou replied, "Why ask me this?"

"Well, maybe, I'm not attracted to them." Satoshi muttered to himself while watching the romance movie on the screen.

On the way back, the two little boys were very tired. They leaned on each other and fell asleep while holding their Pokémon. The afterglow of the sunset shone on them beautifully.

It was already evening when they to the institute, and the two boys went back to their shared room without eating any snacks after dinner.

Gou was holding HIbanny and sitting on Satoshi’s bunk, watching Satoshi carefully examining the brochure of today's exhibition.

"Gou, what do you think of love?" Satoshi looked back at Gou seriously.

"Love?"

"Well ..."

"I don't know how to explain ... especially how to explain it for you."

"Professor Sakuragi loves Koharu, Koharu loves Wanpachi, right?"

"Ummmm."

"Professor Sakuragi didn't want Koharu to be at home alone, and Koharu didn't want Wanpachi to eat chocolate because chocolate is poisonous to Wanpachi, right?"

"Ummmm."

This usually noisy room fell silent, and the question was too complicated for two ten-year-old boys.

"I think love is a feeling that you don't want to lose. Because Professor Sakuragi doesn't want to lose Koharu, Koharu doesn't want to ..." Gou was not sure of the answer.

"Then I really really don't wanna lose you."

They looked at each other. This was an emotion that neither of them was ready to face, an emotion they had never had in their lives.

"So ... what about love, how it feels, what I mean is , the 'love' love" Satoshi asked this question without thinking.

"This question, you already asked me this afternoon." Gou tried to respond in the most bland tone.

"It was the film's answer. I want to know what you think."

It was the kind of magical chemical reaction that burned in his body again. It was the feeling of euphoria, the feeling of the heart accelerating, the feeling of all blood rushing on the face, and the feeling he had only when facing Satoshi. "Yay, It's like when you really want to kiss someone. It's like ..."

"Then I really wanna kiss you." Satoshi climbed into bed, got closer to Gou's face "May I?"

"It's like how I feel for you, and me too, I really wanna kiss you, Satoshi."

The lips of the two boys couldn't wait to have an amazing rendezvou after that sentence, and can't wait to use the kiss to tell each other how they feel about each other, as if their how they love each other depend on the kiss.

They kissed for a long time, because the kiss felt crazy, they did not separate until lack of oxygen. They looked at reflections of themselves in each other's pupils with a pant and giggled.

"I love you very much, Satoshi"

"I love you very much too, Gou.”

"After today, I will never feel bored again on White Day or Valentine's day again, because you will be with me in the future." Satoshi whispered in Gou's ear before fell asleep.


End file.
